


Child's Play.

by SleezbagMoe



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Leather, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whips, daddy - Freeform, im a sick fuck, this is just porn, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezbagMoe/pseuds/SleezbagMoe
Summary: PORN.





	Child's Play.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing just porn...

He felt the rought tight hands wrap harshly around his neck, He felt his back arch as the loud screams escaped his mouth. "Shhh" a deep voice called out, He silenced his screams feeling his eyes roll in the back of his head as he gripped the black silk sheets balling the materiel into his hands his, This was just breath play imagine what more would get him He shuddered at the thought of it. His hands moved from his neck stroking his face down his chest they went, He shuddered "Jackson" he managed with a shakey voice he heard him hush him for the second time "What I say about talking"? His voice was low and deep and it sent a spark into his heart feeling his blood start to pump as his hands got lower, His rough dark hands wrapped around his length as he circled the thumb over his head "No moaning" he scolded squeezing his length he shuddered out a groan "One last time" he whispered, He used his free hand to wrap around his neck roughly as he squeezed , His gasps for air came out as he tried to grip his shoulders "Daddy" he managed only to be smacked in the face, He pumped his cock pulling it roughly as he gazed down at the blind folded blonde his mouth gapping open begging for air as his hands clutched harder on his neck "Cum" he spoke so coldly feeling the warm sticky substance fill his hands, "Eat" his voice still cold as he shoved his fingers into his mouth hearing hin gag and swallow "Jackson he managed "What did I say" he growled, He moved to pulling the blindfold over thoes baby blue eyes glossed over with tears, He stroked his face softly smudging off the remaining lipstick "Every woman has an Itch, Every nice girl wants to switch" he stroked his cheek softly "I'm not a woman" the blondes voice said softly only to feel the sticky fingers cover his lips He looked up at him his baby blues wide, He pulled the blindfold over him once more he felt him move his body into a hands and knees postion he heard the crack of leather he gulped as the deep voice called out "This is just Child's play"!


End file.
